La Forma Que Toma El Amor
by Naru Moony
Summary: Drama.ShikaTema. Por que a veces, el amor no es suficiente. CHAP 4 ARRIBA, PEOPLE!
1. Miradas Llenas de Odio

_Shikamaru, Temari, y todas las otras cosas del mundo de Naruto no son mios (ya quisiera), son del señor Kishimoto._

_El fanfic (ni la autora, por cierto) no sigue exactamente la continuidad enredosa de la série. Es más o menos lo mismo, con un poco de Shippuden, pero establecido ya en un estado tranquilo que se irá determinando bien a travez de la historia._

_Ah! El título "La forma que toma el amor" es también el de un Omake del anime de Shaman King (love!!), pero no tiene nada que ver con él._

_  
Enjoy, y desde ya, ¡Gracias por leer!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

**La Forma Que Toma El Amor**

_Capítulo 1 – Miradas llenas de odio._

Moreno, sarcástico, un poco gruñón. Rubia, carácter fuerte, cabello indomable. Esos eran ellos dos, entidades separadas, aunque últimamente a veces pareciera tratarse de uno solo.

Dos años en una relación te enseñan mucho sobre amar y sobre el amor en general, como por ejemplo el hecho que no todas las relaciones son perfectas. Que a veces, el que haya amor no significa que todo sea color de rosa. Y ese era, precisamente, el problema con ellos.

Él pensaba en eso mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, tranquilo y con su expresión impenetrable, como lo había hecho durante toda una vida. Pero ahora había crecido ( tenía 19 años y en un shinobi eso ya es estar más que maduro) y ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y apenas rozándole los hombros.. _por que a ella le gustaba así." _Dios, cuanto cambias cuando amas."- Pensó, con un suspiro.

Dos años pueden ser mucho, para algunos como sus amigos, o pocos, para alguien como sus padres. Él creía que eran bastantes. Ella, que eran una pequeñísima fracción de tiempo. Fuera como fuera, dos años no eran suficientes para entenderse completamente, aunque tampoco para aburrirse el uno del otro, a pesar de las frecuentes peleas, como la que habían tenido hace poco.

Ahora se dirigía a la casa de Temari, con un ramo de flores del desierto a manera de olivo de la paz, aunque _sabía_ por experiencia que una vez allá ella se vería como si nada hubiese pasado. Se olvidaba rápido de las peleas. Que carácter tan endemoniadamente _problemático._

Cuando paró, frente a la puerta de la pequeña casa en donde ella vivía temporalmente, tuvo un ligero momento de conciencia, y de sorpresa para con si mismo. ¿El suspiraba por haberse cortado el cabello? Ella estaba viviendo hacia año y medio aquí, lejos de sus hermanos y su querida Suna Gakure, y aunque ella lo negase un poco, él sabía que era por ellos. Por él. Era la Embajadora de la arena, por haberse enamorado de un cabeza dura como él.

Con un suspiro, golpeó la puerta. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Iba a comenzar a preocuparse, cuando escuchó su voz ligeramente amortiguada.

-Está abierto.

Entró. El interior estaba iluminado por la luz del mediodía que caía sobre la casa, y revelaba un semi-desorden que raramente se encontraba en aquel lugar. La sala, el comedor y la cocina eran minúsculos y estaban conectados sin puertas ni separaciones, lo que contribuía al revoltijo de cosas y colores. Se detuvo, extrañado, frente a la puerta del baño y la de la habitación.

-Temari? – preguntó dudoso.

-Ya voy- sonó la voz. Y esta vez no le pareció solo amortiguada, si no extraña. Enseguida, ella salió del baño. Llevaba una Yukata color lila, el cabello suelto y mojado del cual todavía se desprendían algunas gotas de agua. El sonrió un poco, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al ver la cara de la chica.

Lo miraba con una expresión que parecía mezcla de temor y frialdad. Sintió como si le hubiera vertido un balde de agua fría por la espalda.

-¿Que? – Preguntó ceñudo y algo molesto. Que recordara, el no había hecho nada, ¿o si? Repentinamente recordó las flores, y se las alargó aún con la expresión ceñuda en la cara.

Al mirar las flores, Temari palideció y pareció temblar un poco.

- ¿Que pasa? Dijo sorprendido el chico. - Dijiste que te gustaban de estas, una vez que pasamos por el mercado y había un vendedor viajero que las tenía.

Demonios, le había costado tanto encontrar las dichosas flores… Bien Shikamaru, nunca aciertas.

La chica sonrió ligera – y nerviosamente – y tomó las flores con cuidado para ponerlas en un jarrón que había encima del refrigerador. Parecían un ramo de estrellas blancas en sus manos.

- Si, me gustan – El dio un suspiro de alivio en su interior – Es sólo que…es curioso verlas justo hoy.

- ¿Por? – Él se sentó en el sofá. No muy relajadamente, si no mas bien con precaución. Cuando algo le pasaba a su Suna No Temari, era mejor estar alerta.

- No es nada – ella rehuyó su mirada, y sacando una toalla del baño comenzó a frotar su cabello para secarlo. – Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, el, mirando al suelo, ella, secando su cabello sin la energía acostumbrada. El ambiente era extraño, como con una especie de presentimiento

- Como ha estado el trabajo? – preguntó ella después de un rato, sin mirarlo ni soltar la toalla.

- Aburrido

- Bueno, te gusta que sea así. Mientras no sea _problemático.._ – otra sonrisa, crispada –.. estará bien para ti.

-Ajá. – sintiéndose molesto, se puso a mirar el techo, como cuando era un niño y una conversación no le interesaba.

Ella pareció ponerse en guardia enseguida.

- ¿Que se supone que te pasa ahora?- preguntó, molesta.

- Ha! ¿Me lo dices a mi? – sus miradas, ambas ciertamente ceñudas, se encontraron. – Tú eres la que ha estado rara desde que entré aquí. Me miraste a mi y a las flores como si fuéramos, no se, ¡serpientes venenosas!

Ella soltó una ligera carcajada, aunque no parecía estar de buen humor. Tiró la toalla hacia el baño, y se dirigió al refrigerador.

Shikamaru la siguió, ahora mas enojado que simplemente molesto, y se paró a su lado mientras ella sacaba un vaso y una botella de jugo.

- ¿No vas a decirme? Tú eres la que siempre dice que hay que hablar, ¿no? Al parecer no pones en práctica lo que dices. – La miró, pero no pudo ver su expresión ya que su espeso cabello le tapaba la cara. Di un bufido, y ya iba a darse vuelta para regresar a la sala, cuando su mirada se posó casualmente en la mano de Temari y en el vaso que sujetaba. Estaba temblando.

- Dime que pasa- dijo el, preocupado y en un tono mas suave pero mas firme a la vez. Temari…

Sujetó el vaso, y a la mano que lo sostenía. Ella se resistió, pero el la obligó a sentarse a la mesa. Con la cabeza gacha, y el cabello cubriéndole la cara, no parecía ella misma, pero apenas él levantó su barbilla fue otra vez la kunoichi orgullosa, con una mirada fría que recordaba a sus primeros encuentros, hacia ya mucho tiempo.

- Te diré lo que pasa. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que deberías presentarte ante Gaara, y yo te dije que había mucho tiempo para eso? Pues ya no es así.

- ¿El que debiera presentarme ante Gaara? – preguntó el, algo desorientado.

- No, baka, el tiempo.- exclamó ella con algo de desesperación.

- Y…eso por..?

Ella lo miró a los ojos por un segundo – solo un segundo- y luego bajó la mirada.

-Por que estoy…embarazada.

-----------------------------------------------

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Minutos y minutos del más sorprendido y expectante silencio. Cuando ella levantó los ojos, ya sin la mirada fría en ellos, vio que Shikamaru miraba el suelo con las cejas levemente juntas y una expresión extraña. Se levantó de un salto, cruzó la pequeña sala, y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

El moreno se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor como alguien que regresa de un sueño. Se quedó quieto unos minutos, y luego se levantó lentamente. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se detuvo un segundo, con la mano en el aire, y después golpeó suavemente.

- Temari….abre.

Silencio.

Golpeó un poco más fuerte, algo molesto.

-Temari, abre. No seas tonta mujer, yo…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Shikamaru retrocedió, sorprendido. El rostro que lo observaba parecía contener algo más que molestia, enojo, o rabia. Los ojos verdes lo miraban con una expresión que parecía odio puro.

-Vete. Vete ahora. No quiero que estés aquí.

El se molestó aún más al ver esa expresión. Por fuera, pero por dentro, sentía como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el pecho.

- Tengo derecho a decir algo, ¿no? – Dijo con su tono molesto de Shikamaru Nara marca registrada.- Yo también estoy involucrado en el.. _asunto._

Al oír esa última palabra, Temari pareció estallar.

- No te preocupes, tu expresión dijo todo lo que quieres decir. Y no necesito que nadie mas sea parte de este "_asunto"_, se cuidarme yo sola. No voy a obligarte a tomar parte en esta situación tan problemática, no te preocupes. Desbarataría tus planes futuros mas de lo que yo lo he hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad? Bueno, para tu información mis planes futuros también se han destrozado, aunque no fueran tan perfectos como los tuyos. No es lo que deseo, pero voy a hacerme responsable. Y puedo yo sola.

Todo este discurso, dicho con tal expresión de rencor y odio, había ido cambiando el rostro de Shikamaru como una flor decae al caer la noche.

- No es lo que deseo – repitió el, con expresión sombría, y luego le dio una sonrisa que mas parecía una mueca.- ¿Así que me dejas fuera?

Sin mirarlo, pero con la voz cargada de odio, ella sólo respondió.

- Vete – y le dio la espalda

El retrocedió lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada, aún con expresión sombría, aún con esa horrible mueca en el rostro. Cuando su espalda chocó con la puerta miró por última vez a la chica, se dio vuelta, y se marchó sin decir nada.

Al cerrarse la puerta se escuchó un sollozo ahogado, y Temari se apoyó en la pared, resbalando lentamente hacia el suelo. Y se quedó ahí, temblando, con el rostro entre los brazos, rodeando las rodillas, y recordando la frase que tanto había repetido al empezar el día.

"_Por favor, dios, sólo has que esté feliz__ cuando lo sepa"._

_----------------------------------_

_Done! Muy dramón? Lo se, sorry :) intentaré hacer que no haya solo odio y tris__teza, pero en los primeros capítulos, por razones obvias, será mas drama que nada._

_Emoción! Llevo con el fanfic a medio inventar desde hace muchos años (como hace unos 4) y a medio escribir desde hace como unos dos. Es un milagro que por fin me halla decidido a subirlo! Aunque a mi gusto no está totalmente bien escrito._

_  
Abrazos afectuosos al que lee esto._

_Lo reviews se aman y ayudan a continuar!_


	2. Entre el Sueño y la Duermevela

_Shikamaru, Temari, y todas las otras cosas del mundo de Naruto no son mios (ya quisiera), son__ del señor Kishimoto. _

_Enjoy, y gracias por seguir la historia!!_

----------------------------------

**La Forma Que Toma El Amor**

_Capítulo 2__- Entre el sueño y la duermevela._

Al cabo de un rato se levantó del suelo. Su mente era una maraña de cosas, ideas, frases, miradas. Se sentía mal, con la cabeza obnubilada como si estuviera enferma, y con mucho frío y calor al mismo tiempo. Se mojó la cara para intentar despejarse, y miró su imagen en el espejo. Que desastre estaba hecha…

"Debería intentar ordenar un poco este lugar" , pensó distraídamente. Pero apenas había tomado un poco de ropa tirada del suelo, cuando volvió a dejarla en el mismo lugar. No , definitivamente no tenía ganas de ordenar.

Si tan sólo el no hubiera puesto esa expresión de…desagrado. Si se hubiera quedado con ella en vez de irse apenas ella se lo dijo..si la hubiera abrazado…Pero no lo había hecho.

No había reaccionado como lo hace una persona que desea ser padre, ni..como alguien que esté dispuesto a estar con la persona que ama pese a todo. Amor…

Ante la sola palabra, muchas imágenes vinieron a su memoria.. Shikamaru riendo con ella. Shikamaru probando del ramen extra picante que ella, malvadamente, le había recomendado. Cada uno de los que fueron hermosos recuerdos era ahora como una puñalada en su pecho.

Y finalmente, volvió a pensar en Shikamaru después de que ella le dijera la noticia, su rostro..la expresión de alguien que está analizando una situación sumamente molesta, un obstáculo en el camino. Nunca debió pensar que el se alegraría con la noticia, después de todo, ¿Que hombre se alegraría por ello? Sintió una sensación extraña, como un hueco en medio del pecho.

No debo pensar en eso ahora. – se dijo a si misma- lo pensaré mañana. Pero aún así, mientras se tendía en la cama para dormir y se acurrucaba bajos las mantas, seguía pensando en el, inconcientemente. Y también en la gran interrogante del día. ¿_Que voy a hacer ahora con mi vida?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba escondido como un niño pequeño, ahí entre las hojas, en la parte mas profunda del bosque. Sentado, enlazando las rodillas con sus brazos, la cabeza gacha. Algo ciertamente impropio de ver en un shinobi de su edad, pero no podía evitarlo. Por que ni siquiera podía pensar claramente. Él, el brillante estratega de la Aldea de la Hoja, no sabía que hacer ni cual sería su siguiente paso a seguir.

La noticia lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que fue incapaz de moverse por unos minutos. Se haba perdido en un laberinto de posibilidades de color rosa que abrían las palabras "estoy embarazada", como si fuera un quinceañero emocionado por la mirada de un chica. Pensó, por un segundo, en una familia. No era como él lo había planeado, pero no importaba, eso era lo de menos. Pensó en noches tranquilas, cenas alborotadas, una casa, ruido de risas de niños, la sonrisa de Temari… Sin embargo, ¿Ella querría eso? Temió que al levantar su rostro se encontrara con odio, con una mirada que le diría "es tu culpa" y "yo no quería esto"…y al abrirse la puerta de aquella habitación, fue exactamente lo que había encontrado.

Golpeó el tronco en el que estaba apoyado, y un par de gotas brillantes como joyas cayeron de su rostro a las hojas del suelo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero tenía que regresar a la aldea. Si seguía allí, sentando entre los árboles, se quedaría por siempre lamentándose como un niño asustado. Así que se levantó, y sintiendo aún la mirada de ciertos ojos verdes pesando sobre su corazón, se dirigió a Konoha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su madre. Sonriente, cálido, querido…Si tan sólo ella estuviera aquí todo hubiera sido diferente.

- Temari…Ven aquí.

La llamaba, y ella corría a su encuentro, pero era sólo una niña, tres años a lo máximo, con los ojos brillantes típicos de los niños de su edad que tienen todo el mundo por descubrir.  
Llevaba los brazos llenos de flores blancas como estrellas, las favoritas de su madre, y la cara llena de sonrisas.

- Temari? Ven, tengo que darte una noticia – La mujer sonrió y atrajo en un abrazo a la pequeña , que se acurrucó junto a ella.

- Mira, linda. Vas a tener un hermanito!

- Como Kankurou? – la niña arrugó la nariz. Pero mamá! Es muy llorón!

La mujer rió ante el comentario, y miró hacia la cuna donde había un bebé con expresión enojada.

- Los bebes lloran mucho, Temari, y traen mucho trabajo. Pero hay que quererlos, por que cada uno de ellos es importante, un hermoso regalo que no podemos descuidar.

- Siempre lo son? – preguntó la niña, mientras una arruga aparecía en su ceño. – Incluso cuando…¿cuando la gente no los quiere?.

- ¿Por que dices eso?

La niña sólo murmuró una palabra: "Padre"

Una sombra pasó por los ojos de su bella madre, que se acarició, al parecer inconcientemente, el estómago.

- Un bebé siempre es algo bueno, aunque no se desee. Y tú no debes preocuparte por eso,- dijo, volviendo a sonreír y acariciando el cabello de su hija- Todo va a estar bien.

Temari despertó sobresaltada. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, le había parecido sentir realmente la mano de su madre, su suave perfume en la habitación.

Se incorporó en la cama, y tras unos segundos, se levantó. Entre el sueño profundo y la duermevela había tomado una decisión.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoshino Nara se hallaba en la cocina de su casa, preparando el té. Como toda experimentada ama de casa lo hacía mecánicamente, mientras pensaba en otras cosas. Las vecinas, su esposo, las flores, la cena…cuando sintió un ruido. Alzó la mirada y vio a su hijo, alto y flaco, apoyado con una mano en el dintel de la puerta. La ropa, empapada, se le pegaba al cuerpo, y el cabello mojado y revuelto le tapaba la cara. Asustada, corrió hacia el sin siquiera su típico regaño de saludo.

- Kami-sama! Shikamaru, ¿que pasó? Vienes de una misión? Estás herido? – decía atropelladamente a la vez que lo tomaba por los hombros y lo zarandeaba.

Eran un clan de shinobis, por lo que ella no solía asustarse con facilidad. Pero algo en la imagen de su hijo la hacía sentir que algo andaba realmente mal, como si algo que pasara en el alma del muchacho en ese momento repercutiera en la suya.

Y cuando el levantó los ojos, supo que era cierto.

Lo sentó en una silla. Le alcanzó una toalla. Se sentó frente al él, y la paciencia le dio para esperar un par de minutos, mientras lo miraba secarse el cabello con aire lento y ausente.  
Sólo un par de minutos.

- Por dios, Shikamaru!!!! – Exclamó angustiada – Dime ya que es lo que pasó.

Repasó rápidamente las opciones. No tenía ni un rasguño, y traía ropa de civil. No había sido una misión. Su expresión…"Es algo parecida a la de aquella vez", pensó con un poco de dolor al recordar la muerte de Asuma Sensei, y lo que aquello significó para Shikamaru.

¿Qué podría haber pasado para volver a caer en ese estado?. Shikaku, Choji, Ino…no. Un destello de intuición la asaltó.  
- Hijo…¿algo ha pasado con Temari-san?  
El dolor en los ojos del chico ante la sola mención de aquel nombre, sorprendía. Definitivamente había dado en el clavo.  
- ¿Ella está bien?

El levantó la mirada, clavando los ojos en los de su madre.

- Está embarazada.

Yoshino se quedó paralizada unos segundos. Y luego, sintió una enorme ola de alivio. Un embarazo! ¿Eso era todo? Aunque no fuera planeado, un bebé siempre era una bendición y una alegría, Sintió ganas de reir.

Pero Shikamaru seguía mirándola con aquellos ojos en los que la desesperación, la tristeza, la desolación, y…¿la súplica? se mezclaban. Había algo más ahí.

- ¿Todo está bien? – Preguntó casi en un susurro, tomando las manos de su hijo.

Él cerro los ojos con fuerza, y negó con la cabeza.

- No… no lo está, mamá. Nosotros…no… no fue algo planeado. Y ella…- Shikamaru emitió un sollozo ronco, mientras agachaba la cabeza, aún negando.  
- Pelearon- Murmuró Yoshino. Su hijo asintió. – Pero bueno, Shika.. las peleas se solucionan, no es para tanto!

Shikamaru alzó un poco la cabeza, apesadumbrado.  
- Tu no la viste, mamá, la forma en que me miró..como si me odiara. Ella.. es obvio que no me quiere cerca. La forma en que me habló…Y me dijo…dijo que ella se haría cargo…

- Y tu estás de acuerdo con eso?

Por unos segundos, el chico guardó silencio.

- La amo.

La mujer se sobresaltó con la repentina declaración de su hijo. Es decir, a pesar de todo el tiempo que él y la kunoichi de la arena llevaban juntos, se le hacía raro escucharlo decir esas palabras, por que él (como buen shinobi) no era alguien que fuera exponiendo sus sentimientos así como si nada.

Shikamaru miraba al suelo, los ojos fijos en un punto perdido.

- Nunca se lo dije. Ni ella a mi, si vamos al caso, pero…no debí esperar..no se..- Miró a su madre.- Y no estoy de acuerdo. Es mi hijo, y quiero hacerme cargo. Pero ella..francamente no creo que ella quiera.- Sonrió con ironía.  
- Ella te ama. – Shikamaru levantó la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos. Yoshino suspiró. – Estoy segura de que te ama. Es algo que se ve en la forma que te mira a veces, cuando cree que nadie la ve. Algo que también sucede contigo. Ve, y habla con ella, y lo sabrás.  
Su hijo sonrió de manera nerviosa.

- Si voy ahora… estoy seguro que es capaz de sacar su abanico, y hacerme volar por los aires. Además…que le digo? "Mujer, mi madre dice que me amas, así que basta de hacerte la fría"?

Yoshino rió.  
- Tu también sabes que ella te ama. Si no fuera así, no te hubieras recuperado tan rápido.

- No estoy "recuperado" – susurró Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño. – Odio sonar tan débil, pero la verdad es que no estoy seguro de que me ame. Tengo un miedo horrible de que me diga que me odia, y que regresará a Suna con sus hermanos.

- Bueno…- meditó la mujer- Si estás tan inseguro, ve mañana. Piensa lo que vas a decirle, y antes, por dios, date un baño!!!. Estás hecho un asco.

- Creo que debería bañarme ahora – rió Shikamaru. Pero Yoshino pudo percibir aún notas de dolor en aquella débil risa- Y si…creo que lo mejor es que vaya mañana.  
- Todo estará mejor mañana – Le sonrió su madre. Y ella lo esperaba de verdad. Por que, ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas que se aman de verdad se lastimen tanto mutuamente?

---------------------------------------------------

Se sintió fuera del tiempo y del espacio. La madera de la puerta que estaba frente a él parecía extenderse, ser todo, un ancho mar en el que su mirada se perdía. Permaneció varios momentos así, con la mente extrañamente vacía, por que ya lo sabía. Lo supo desde que la puerta se había abierto sola al segundo golpe de sus nudillos. O quizás, lo sabía desde antes, pero había sido demasiado cobarde para venir en medio de la noche y gritarle que lo perdonara. Había sido cobarde, y por eso ella había huido.

Entró en la pequeña casa. A diferencia del día anterior, todo estaba en impecable orden. Las sillas bien alineadas, los cojines del sillón perfectamente colocados, y absolutamente ni un rastro de Temari. Ni de su sonrisa, ni siquiera de su aroma, lo que era raro por que con sólo un día, la rubia podía dejar plagado de su suave olor y sus recuerdos su apartamento de hombre semi-soltero . Pero ya no había nada, ni aquí ni en ningún lugar.

Se sentó en el sillón, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero no podía. Con la cabeza entre las manos, intentaba pensar algo coherente, algo que no fueran imágenes de una cabellera rubia y unos ojos verdes. Y al levantar, desesperado, la mirada, vio las flores. Estaban en la mesa de la cocina, en el jarrón, abandonadas. Igual que él.

--------------------------------------

_Hi Hi!! Son las tres de la mañana, y Moony actualiza, por que hoy se dijo a si misma: _

"_Mi misma, hoy no dormimos sin subir el segundo chap!" Y aquí estamos ;D_

_Ahora…unos ENORMES abrazos de oso a toda la gente que sigue la historia, especialmente a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, a sus Alerts, a los que fueron a leer mi Naru x Hina que anda por ahí, y obvio, a los que incluso me agregaron como autor favorito!! Muchas Gracias a Todos!!!! _

_No saben lo feliz que me hace ver una notificación de en mi e-mail. Me pongo a chilla y a saltar!_

_Y por supuesto, casi salto por la ventana cuando recibo un review xD__A esas 4 personitas que me mandaron uno, abrazos de oso VIP y bendiciones de por vida__ (y por supuesto, ahora que subí el segundo chap, corro a contestarlos)._

_Besos!_

_Lo__s reviews se aman y ayudan a continuar!_

_;w; Haga feliz a una Moony con el botoncito "Go"._


	3. Home Sweet Home

_Shikamaru, Temari, y todas las otras cosas del mundo de Naruto no son míos (pero están en mi wishlist…, por si alguien quiere regalármelos, digo yo..), son del señor Kishimoto. _

_Enjoy, y gracias por seguir la historia!!_

_-------------------------_

**La Forma Que Toma El Amor**

_Capítulo 3__.- Home Sweet Home_

El mundo simplemente no brillaba. Era como si, de alguna manera, alguien hubiera pintado una capa tenue de gris sobre un hermoso lienzo de colores. Aún así, había una falsa sensación de normalidad, (quizás, producto de que aún no creía lo que estaba pasando) a cada paso que daba. Pero era como caminar dormida. El mundo pasaba, pero ella no estaba en él.

Debía vivir así. Acostumbrarse, por que esta vez no se solucionaría con una mirada, un beso, un perdón. Se había acabado.

Y cuando ella pensaba en eso, en él, en la expresión de sus ojos mirándola, en su aroma, en el contacto de su cuerpo junto al suyo, la sensación de descansar la cabeza en su pecho….Sentía un vacío. Horrible, negro, abismal vacío. Y sabía que si seguía pensándolo, sentiría un enorme dolor en medio del pecho, pero no se lo permitiría, por que si comenzaba a llorar otra vez se le partiría el corazón.

- No lloraré- se dijo a si misma, y se obligó a pensar en lo fuerte, lo poderosa que era. Y al poner la mano sobre su vientre, cayó en cuenta, por primera vez, que "de verdad" había algo creciendo ahí. – un alguien- se corrigió, y sin darse cuenta una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Cuando llegó a casa no había nadie. En el camino, había saludado a un par de personas, y esperaba, de verdad, que nadie les dijera a sus hermanos que ella estaba de vuelta. No todavía. Necesitaba un par de horas sola. Aquella casa, a pesar de ser la residencia del Kazekage, era muy sencilla, como las demás de la aldea, aunque quizás un poco más grande. Pero su cuarto era maravilloso. O al menos a ella le parecía así. A diferencia del cuarto de Kankuro, que era oscuro y opresivo, el de ella era una amplia habitación en el segundo piso, con una gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz, el aire, y el viento. Agradecida, dejó caer su abanico y se arrojó encima de la cama, ovillándose como un gato. Tadaima- murmuró para si misma.

Un par de horas después, se hallaba sentada ante la mesa de la cocina, con una toalla sobre sus hombros para contener su cabello mojado, y un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano ("Gracias, Kami-sama por los pequeños momentos") cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió estrepitosamente y entró Kankuro. Al localizarla, el joven dio un grito, y dirigiéndose a ella con paso resuelto, la levantó de la silla en un gran abrazo.

- Definitivamente, estás está cada día mas cariñoso, hermano.- Dijo la chica, casi sin respiración.

- Y tú, cada día más delgada. – le respondió el con una sonrisa y un tono regañón que la hizo reír - y donde está el cuerpo del que tanto te enorgullecías? Quedarás como esas flacuchas a las que criticas, hermanita.

- Lo dudo mucho- se dijo a si misma en tono sarcástico. Probablemente en un par de meses parecería un costal de papas. Pero al observar una cabellera roja por encima del hombro de su fornido hermano, se olvidó del asunto para observar al menor de la familia.

- Gaara! Mi querido Kazekage, ven y saluda a tu hermana mayor.

El chico se acercó dócilmente, tan dócilmente que ella se echó a reír. Solía ser muy severa respecto al trato que debía dársele a Gaara, pero a veces hasta ella lo veía como un niño, y no como el poderoso y respetado líder de la aldea.

Después de estamparle un gran beso en la mejilla a su hermano menor, y responder a las afectuosas demostraciones de Kankuro, volvió a sentarse en la silla, sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Sus dos hermanos, distraídos, al parecer ni siquiera se habían preguntado que hacía su hermanita mayor, embajadora en Konoha, de vuelta en Suna. Bueno, Kankuro de seguro que no, pero Gaara era demasiado inteligente. Debía pensar como exponer la situación…

Jugó distraídamente con su cabello, mientras cara-pintada hablaba algo sobre "esos viejos del consejo", y rebuscaba comida en el refrigerador. Gaara estaba sentado al frente de ella, y la observaba. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa forzada, y comenzó a preguntarle algo sobre Matsuri.

Pero el la cortó.

- En vez de tratar de fingir, deberías decirnos que te pasa.

Mierda. Gaara y su "instinto para situaciones incómodas". Joder. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en como plantear la situación. Pero ahora no servía de nada tratar de ocultarlo.

- Siempre tan intuitivo, hermanito – respondió ceñuda.

- Es algo que se nota. No se lo que es, y por eso te pido que me lo digas.

Kankuro los observaba pasmado.  
"Mejor así.- Pensó la rubia.- Directo al punto."

- Bueno. Antes que nada, no quiero que se preocupen. – Comenzó Temari, mientras jugaba con sus manos.- La verdad es que es asunto mío y de nadie más. Y yo puedo arreglármelas sola. Estoy embarazada.

Lo dijo de manera tan natural, y tan de corrido, que a los dos hombres que tenía ante sí pareció costarles procesarlo. Pero cuando lo lograron, los dos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, y mientras Kankuro gritaba "QUEE?", Gaara se sonrojó poniendo cara de confusión.

- Co..como pasó eso?

- Bueno, Gaara, es más que obvio – vociferó Kankuro con ironía – la cigüeña la dejó preñada!

El chico lo miró con enojo, y su hermano se dejó caer en una silla, con los brazos cruzados.

El pelirrojo redirigió su atención hacia Temari.

- Fue ese tipo, de Konoha, cierto? Ese tal Nara..

- Que!!? – Kankuro volvió a levantarse- Ese pendejo con cara de aburrimiento?

Y como ambos miraran a Temari, esta contestó sonriendo con ironía.

- Bueno…eso…o apareció por generación espontánea en mi vientre.

Ante la impactante declaración, los dos hombres parecieron derrumbarse un poco. Al verlos a los dos con aspecto derrotado en sus asientos, Temari sintió un poco de lástima mezclada con enojo. Hombres…A veces podían ser tan frágiles..

Luego de unos momentos de silencio en que sólo se oían las uñas de la rubia tamborileando contra el vaso de cristal, Gaara pareció recuperarse un poco, y volvió a hablar.

-Que vas a hacer? – preguntó abriendo los grandes ojos verdes, y mirándola fijamente.

Después de unos momentos, Temari contestó.

- Lo conservaré..- Lo dijo casi sin pensar, quizás por que la respuesta había estado dentro suyo todo este tiempo. Y sintió una oleada de ternura por esa cosita que crecía dentro de ella, y que probablemente ahora estaba disfrutando de un agradable vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Pero..y tus planes? – Kankuro habló con cara de desconcierto- No digo que esté mal, pero, no podrás desarrollarte totalmente como Shinobi con un hijo al que criar, no?

- Si podré. Solo será un poco más difícil. Quiero conservarlo.- recalcó - Y aunque no quisiera, no tiene la culpa de las circunstancias. Tiene derecho a vivir y a encontrar su propio destino, como todos, ¿No crees?

Su mirada se posó en el joven pelirrojo, que a pesar de su nacimiento, su padre, y su crianza, había cambiado su camino para llegar a ser feliz. Gaara no levantó la mirada, pero cuando ella bajó la cabeza, algo desalentada después de ese exceso de confianza, sintió una mano apretando suave pero firmemente la suya, y la voz de su hermano menor, diciendo. "Estaremos contigo". Ella sonrió.

Bueno, voy a descansar un poco.- dijo ella levantándose después de unos minutos.

Casi al llegar al pasillo que con conducía a resto de las habitaciones, la voz de Kankuro la detuvo.

- Temari, y que pasará con el padre?

La chica se quedó estática unos segundos, como congelada, y luego giró un poco la cabeza para enfrentar a sus hermanos con una mirada altiva y sumamente fría.

- No tiene padre.

Kankuro contuvo el aliento mientras Temari desaparecía por el pasillo, y luego lanzó un prolongado suspiro.

- Bueno hermanito, creo que debemos prepararnos para ser unas respetables figuras paternas.

---------------------

_Dos meses.__ Ya han pasado dos meses._

Abrió los ojos. Casi inmediatamente, "El" dolor (uno que no era físico, pero casi se sentía como tal) la atacó. Al preguntarse por que, si últimamente solía despertarse bien, e incluso de buen ánimo, recordó. Había soñado con él. En el sueño, no todo era normal. No todo estaba bien. Pero el estaba ahí, y ella, de manera egoísta, no había hecho caso de la forma en que el se comportaba. Había preferido olvidar (…olvidar, ¿que? El hecho de que no la amaba, que sólo fingía?). Y él la había abrazado…

La sensación había sido tan vívida, que había despertado necesitándolo dolorosamente. Horriblemente, y más que nunca.

Respiró hondo, para despejar aquel sentimiento que la ahogaba. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. A veces el vivir era como caminar al borde de un precipicio. Sentía que un paso en falso la llevaría al fondo del abismo. Un pensamiento, y sólo habría negrura.

Pero el primer mes había sido peor. Era realmente una estupidez, en especial para una mujer fuerte como ella, el despertar a veces queriendo morirse por que "dolía demasiado". Pero a veces despertaba así. Gracias a Kami, a Suna, y a sus hermanos, que estaban siempre apoyándola, e increíblemente, consintiéndola, había comenzado a sentirse, muy de a poco, mejor.

En ocasiones, se decía a si misma, asombrada: "Al parecer realmente lo amabas". Siempre en pasado, nunca en presente. Por que el debía pertenecer a su pasado. Pero la verdad, aunque ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se fuera de Konoha, aún lo extrañaba. No pensaba en su apariencia, ni en sus gestos clásicos, ni en sus acciones, y trataba de no pensar en sus momentos juntos, por que aún era demasiado doloroso. Pero lo extrañaba a él. Como un todo. Era algo casi etéreo, que se daba entender como un ese maldito dolor en su pecho.

Pero su instinto de supervivencia siempre la salvaba de ese abismo de dolor. Eso y…  
- Oh!! – exclamó, al recordar de repente. Y se llevó la mano hacia el estómago, donde un alguien estaba creciendo- Lo había olvidado.- Esbozó una sonrisa cada día era más fácil sonreír de manera natural) y rozó con los dedos aquel lugar.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, y su hermano más robusto entró a la habitación.  
- Buenos días, eh…Bella Durmiente? Hay un hermoso clima allá afuera, por que no te levantas??  
- Si, "madre", lo haré enseguida- gruñó ella, aún con una sonrisa.- Pero, a que se debe este inusual despertar, y esta intrusión en mi privacidad? Pensé que siempre tocábamos las puertas antes de entrar a las habitaciones de los demás…ya sabes…por si encontrábamos a Gaara y a Matsuri juntos, o algo así.  
Los dos sonrieron divertidos ante esa posibilidad imposible. Gaara era tan serio, y Matsuri tan tímida, que lo más revelador que se había obtenido de ellos había sido un sonrojo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no tardó en borrarse de la cara de su hermano. Parecía algo…tenso?

- Bueno, con él, tiene que ver todo esto…el Kazekage quiere verte en su oficina.

Enarcando las cejas, Temari pensó que Kankuro sólo llamaba a su hermano menor "Kazekage" cuando se trataba de un asunto extremadamente serio.

Pero para evitarle problemas al castaño, sólo dijo con un suspiro: "Esta bien" y emergió de las sabanas rumbo a la ducha.

---------------------------------

_Capítulo tres! Este ya estaba escrito desde hace un tiempo, y aunque creo que le falta, __escribí otro poco, corregí a la rápida, y me apuré en subirlo por que se acabó el "paro" en mi U, y entro a clases de nuevo. (-Suspira-. No debería quejarme, ya que la suerte me dio oportunamente un mes sin clases para curar mi pobre corazoncito a base de escribir, leer, salir con mis amigas, y hacer cosas lindas, pero no tengo ganas de volver. Soy muy poco disciplinada…)_

_-coffcoff-_

_P__untos en el aire por aclarar, del capítulo anterior:  
Algo en el sueño/recuerdo de Temari: Yo NUNCA aceptaré que Karura era como la pintaron, que no amó a Gaara, y todo eso del odio y bla blah. No creo que ella fuera así. Yashamaru era un imbécil amanerado y mentiroso!_

_La frase "L__o pensaré mañana": Que si bien parece tan simple, la tomo como casi una cita del maravilloso libro "Lo Que el Viento de Llevó". Es mi frase favorita en muchos días oscuros ;w;  
_

_Y por último…__hora de dar gracias!_

_**Oonigiri**__ , __**Nona12**__,__ y __**Kierinahana**__ , son maravillosas! Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! Sus reviews me animan a continuar. __**Naara-no-temari**__, thankies a ti también, y ánimo con tu ShikaTema! Y por último, respondo un acá un review sin Login:_

_  
__**Hio**__: Ohhw, Gracias!!! ;w; Es verdad que a los fans del Shikatema nos encanta el tema del embarazo, por eso, me has dedicado el elogio más grande al decir que no es "una historia más del montón". Y, es verdad, me encanta leer y escribir, y detesto las cosas mal escritas!! Soy muy estricta con eso (tanto que, a mi gusto, a este fanfic "todavía le falta mucho")__. __Gracias de nuevo! ;w; Tu review realmente me hizo feliz._

_Bueno,__ nice people, en el próximo capítulo creo que quiero escribir algo acerca de la relación de estos niños antes de toda la pelea. Nos hará bien salir un poco del drama!. Pero claro, también hay que saber que es lo que planea Gaara._

_(Si, hoy me extendí con las notas del autor, sorry…)  
Besos Grandes A Todos!  
Los Reviews se aman y ayudan a continuar!!!_


	4. Atracción

_Disclaimer: El mundo de Naruto y todo su blah no me pertenecen._

_- o - o - o -  
_

**La Forma Que Toma El Amor.**

_Capítulo 4. – Atracción_

_- 2 años atrás. -_

Demonios_, ¿Como había comenzado esto? _

Las bromas y el coqueteo habían estado ahí siempre, la ironía había sido una excusa. Y flirtear no estaba mal. Pero esto era demasiado…

Ella solía pensar que había alcanzado un punto de madurez. De hecho, la última vez que se dijeron adiós se había mostrado amistosa, reservada, madura, y tranquila, como cualquier vecina o compañera de trabajo. ¿Por qué? Por que se había dado cuenta de que pensaba en él demasiado. Lo _miraba_ demasiado. Y había decidido acabar con aquel coqueteo, por que, sin duda alguna, era una estupidez sentirse…_atraída_ (Oh, cuanto le había costado siquiera pensar la palabra..) por Nara Shikamaru. Por que él era un niño (no sólo respecto a su edad, si no a esa manera estúpidamente pasiva de ver la vida) y ella ya no lo era. Por que era un idiota, un pesado, aunque fuera también irresistiblemente sexy.

…Vale, eso último no debería haberlo pensado nunca.

Ni siquiera en esa ocasión ya lejana, cuando él se había aparecido de improviso a una hora absurdamente temprana (temprano para él, claro), para seguir "cumpliendo con sus funciones" de guía de la embajadora,.A pesar de que el corazón le dio un inmenso salto cuando lo vio ahí, apoyado en una pared, esperándola. Había logrado mantener su actitud sólo gracias a todo su dominio.

Y menos aún debería haber pensado en él como "sexy", cuando volvió a Konoha con sus hermanos después de un largo tiempo, y el se encontraba "por casualidad" conversando con los guardias. Y después, cuando de nuevo por casualidad, se lo encontró al salir de la oficina de la Hokage, y sin saber como, terminaron en un pequeño local, tomando unos tragos.  
Y por supuesto, ante todo, no debería estarlo pensando ahora, al verlo dormido pacíficamente, con un mechón de pelo sobre los ojos. Desnudo, al lado de ella.  
_Ay, mierda._

_- o - o - o -  
_

Shikamaru tardó un par de minutos antes de abrir los ojos al despertar. La cabeza lo estaba matando. Y lo peor era que se sentía….condenadamente bien. No pudo reprimir una plácida sonrisa, que se convirtió en una cara de perplejidad al abrir los ojos, y encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío. ¿Lo había soñado? No, no creía que hubiera sido un sueño. Se sonrojó. Había tenido esa clase de sueños en los que la protagonista era cierta rubia de ojos verdes que portaba un abanico (y la verdad sea dicha, en muchos de esos sueños, SÓLO llevaba eso, el abanico) pero ninguno como este.

Sintiéndose como un idiota, salió lentamente de entre las sábanas, y caminó hasta la puerta del baño. No, no estaba ahí. Silenciosamente, se deslizó hasta la otra habitación (una mezcla de cocina, comedor, y sala de estar), que también resultó estar vacía. La chica simplemente había..  
- ... huido.- se dijo a si mismo, completamente pasmado.

- o - o - o -

Después de recoger su ropa (era increíble a donde habían ido a parar algunas prendas) en el más completo silencio, había abierto la ventana y salido por el tejado. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír histéricamente al pensar lo que diría el anterior Kazekage si supiera en que estaba usando las habilidades aprendidas con toda una infancia de entrenamientos. Pero logró reprimirse, y llegar a casa sin que nadie más que uno o dos gatos, la vieran.

El agua de la ducha parecía no poder relajarla hoy. Estaba en tensión, alerta, con todos los músculos preparados para saltar…no como anoche. Una oleada de calor la recorrió al recordar. Dios, anoche…

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua directamente hacia su cara, y se permitió recordar.

Sí, había empezado cualquier otra de sus conversaciones. Ironías, genialidades, todo un duelo de mentes que los divertía a ambos. Pero el alcohol se les había subido a la cabeza. Primero habían comenzado con doble sentidos, después con desafíos. "Quizás en el campo de batalla estemos igualados, mujer, pero ya sabes, hay otra clase de cosas en la que soy bueno." "No podrías conmigo, Nara. Te haría pedazos en una noche."

Después de una de esas frases que ahora la hacían ponerse furiosamente roja, el resto de sentido común que le quedaba había dado un grito de alarma, y le había ordenado que se levantara ("ahora mismo!") y se fuera a la casa que ocupaba con sus hermanos. Y le había hecho caso, lo mejor y más rápido que había podido, que la verdad, no era mucho, dado su estado de ebriedad. Shikamaru se había levantado también. El alcohol no parecía afectarle como a ella, por que mantenía su equilibrio. Y la verdad, tenía su acostumbrada expresión de hastío cuando le dijo "Vamos, te llevaré a casa, o Tsunade-sama me matará por dejar que tan ilustre visita se rompa la cabeza". Por ello, ella no se había imaginado…

- o - o - o - o -

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. En la habitación había una increíble mezcla de olores de muchos tipos, pero uno en especial había dejado su marca en esa exacta parte de la almohada. El de ella. Suave, pero dominante, e increíblemente, dulce. A pesar de que se sentía como un niñito tonto (o peor, como pre-adolescente enamorada), tenía que admitir que ese aroma le hacía sentir algo en el pecho.

Aún no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a besarla. En algunas ocasiones había sentido un impulso…pero nunca había llegado a concretarse. Y la verdad, esta vez tampoco. No alcanzó siquiera a pensar. Por que cuando Temari se había apoyado de espaldas a una pared para recuperar el equilibrio, riendo, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes chispeando, el simplemente se había acercado, acorralándola aún más contra la pared, y la había besado. Y ella le había correspondido el beso enseguida. Con pasión, con fuerza. Había pasado los brazos por encima de sus hombros, y había enlazado sus manos por detrás de su cuello, al principio de manera un poco vacilante, pero después apretándose contra él.

Ese primer beso había sido una batalla, tal como era su relación siempre. Gracias a dios, las calles estaban desiertas a esa hora. De modo contrario, alguien podría haber notado que el estratega de Konoha estaba "tratando de devorar" a la embajadora de Suna. Y viceversa.

Y luego….  
Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, tratando de sofocar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sus manos en las piernas de la rubia, apartando fácilmente la yukata que ella traía puesta, la impaciencia, el calor...La ahogada frase: "…Tu casa", y el asentimiento, casi en un suspiro "..mi casa". Como habían llegado al lugar en cuestión, no recordaba. Un minuto estaban en el callejón, y otro minuto después en la puerta de la casa, sin encender las luces, sacándose la ropa a empujones.

- o - o - o -

_No más recuerdos, no más recuerdos…_se abanicó fuertemente con los papeles que sostenía, pero tenía la impresión de que aunque utilizara su abanico gigante para darse aire, no lograría quitarse el calor. Ni su cara roja, la que era al parecer muy evidente, por que casi se había desmayado cuando Kankuro había preguntado si se sentía bien.

En el despacho de la Hokage, con sus hermanos, apartó a su cabeza del asunto. Hasta que el asunto en sí entró por la puerta, y la hizo querer salir gritando como una loca de la habitación.

- Shikamaru, me alegro que nos honres con tu presencia.- rió Tsunade, al parecer de muy buen humor-

El chico sólo asintió levemente. Y luego se atrevió a ladear la cabeza para mirarla directamente. Y, mientras Tsunade-sama explicaba algo sobre un papeleo que, para peor, deberían organizar juntos, no le sacó los ojos de encima _ni-un-segundo!_ Como se atrevía..!

Por fin, la Hokage los despidió quedándose a Kankuro y a Gaara. _Mierda._ Al salir al pasillo, intentó moverse lo más rápido posible, pero apenas se cerró la puerta, escuchó su voz.

- Así que …huiste.

Se dio la vuelta, indignada.

- No es cierto! Sólo… me fui en silencio. – susurró furiosamente, conciente de que sonaba como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Sin despedirte? – Maldición, ¿por que estaba sonriendo de esa manera, con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba? ¿Que se creía este niño para hablarle así? Volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Un error, eso había sido. Y uno que no pensaba cometer otra vez.

- o - o - o - o - o -

_- Tiempo presente -_

- Quieres que me vaya – Pronunció la rubia, estupefacta.

Gaara se llevó una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose la frente.

- No es así, Temari. Por favor no te las des de reina del drama. No has sido ofrecida involuntariamente en matrimonio para alejarte de tu amado ni nada como eso.

A la chica, a pesar de la tensión del momento, se le escapó una carcajada, a la vez que miraba a su hermano con expresión interrogativa. Este, sonrojado, sólo murmuró algo que sonaba como "Matsuri" y "Telenovelas".

- Bueeno. No me has comprometido en matrimonio, pero me estás hablando de un "príncipe" de un pequeño poblado al que le gustaría que yo fuera su esposa. ¿Cierto?

- Cierto.

- Y, ¿Se puede saber por que a este ilustre príncipe le intereso yo como posible princesa?

- El te conoce – Temari frunció el ceño- Creo que te vio una vez, en algún viaje con el Kazekage. Por lo que el dijo, debías tener unos once o diez años. Dijo que le pareciste "interesante", y por lo que yo he dicho sobre ti, debes haberte convertido en una mujer excepcional.-

La rubia se dejó caer en una silla, aún con el ceño fruncido, e intentando dilucidar como alguien podría encontrar a su versión de 10 años interesante. "Desde luego, era aún más masculina de lo que soy ahora, mucho más odiosa, y sin duda demasiado violenta".

Pero de improviso, recordó algo mucho más importante.

- Gaara, por Kami! Aún pasando por alto el hecho de que no quiero casarme, y de que ni siquiera conozco al tipo, crees que alguien me tomaría como esposa.. ¿En este estado? – Se tomó la panza, que, aunque aún no se notaba, demostraba a lo que se refería.

Gaara miró a sus zapatos.

- Ya lo sabe.

-…..Co…¿Como dices?

- Digo que ya lo sabe….y lo acepta.

Temari, roja de indignación, miró a su hermano con los ojos entornados.

-¿Y como se supone que lo supo este perfecto desconocido?

Ahora ambos hermanos estaban rojos de vergüenza. El Kazekage miraba al suelo con obstinación, hasta que un "¡GAARA!" y una patada en el suelo por parte de Temari, lo obligaron a contestar.

- Yo estaba en su aldea, por asuntos diplomáticos. Me invitó unos tragos. No pude rechazar.

-….Ay, dios…Tu…bebiste!.Y le contaste toda tu vida..y la mía.

- No todo…simplemente hice algunos comentarios.

La enojada Kunoichi se esforzó en devolver a su cara una expresión serena (lo que quería decir que debía borrar unos ojos como platos y una boca abierta), y a hablar racionalmente.

- Bueno….¿Y por que este príncipe querría casarse con alguien con mi apariencia, mi carácter y más encima embarazada? ¿Es un viejo? ¿Está muriendo? ¿Es tan horrible que nadie más quiso casarse con él? ¿Es un pecador que quiere expiar sus culpas?

Gaara, con el rostro aún un poco colorado, enarcó las cejas.

- Hermana, creo que tienes problemas de autoestima. No eres fea. Muchos apreciarían tu carácter como un signo de fortaleza. Y el bebé, bueno…para el príncipe no parece ser un impedimento.

- Que hombre en su sano juicio…-comenzó a decir la chica, pero su hermano la interrumpió

- El parece ser…bueno. Una persona con buenas intenciones. Creo que vio la oportunidad de conectar con una aldea de Shinobis, con un matrimonio que no le fuera desagradable. Como ya te dije antes, en su pequeña aldea no hay shinobis. Existía cierta clase de guerreros, pero ya están casi en extinción. El parece tener la idea de resucitar aquellas viejas tradiciones, quizás potenciándolas con doctrinas como las nuestras. Ahí entrarías tú. Le he contado acerca de tus habilidades en el campo de batalla, tanto mentales como físicas. Eres una gran estratega.  
"Un gran estratega"….Temari se esforzó al máximo en no pensar en la persona a la que le recordaba esa frase.

- Bueno hermanito, ahora dime. ¿Por que creíste que yo podría querer casarme, sea con este príncipe o con cualquier otro hombre?

Esta vez, Gaara la miró fijamente y con franqueza.

- ¿Has pensado en tu futura situación?

- ¿Situación? – La rubia frunció el ceño.  
Su hermano suspiró.

- Temari, vas a ser una madre soltera. No es algo muy común en esta aldea. Aunque Kankuro y o te daríamos todo nuestro apoyo, la gente tiende a alienar a las personas diferentes – sonrisa irónica de parte del pelirrojo- Además, creo que un niño siempre necesita un padre. Uno bueno, no como…- carraspeo incómodo de parte de Gaara y ojos en blanco de parte de Temari- tú sabes, el nuestro.

- El mío no lo necesitará. Yo puedo hacer…  
- Se que te crees invencible y eres muy orgullosa, hermana – una ligera sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Gaara- y también se que gracias a ese orgullo has podido sobrevivir. Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Si hay una buena oportunidad, deberías aprovecharla. Lejos de la aldea, y además siendo la esposa de un príncipe, nadie te cuestionará.

Al terminar Gaara la frase, Temari se levantó bruscamente.

- No quiero oír más. – Dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados. – Has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, Kazekage, ahora me retiro. - Y salió del despacho enojadísima, sin fijarse a quien atropellaba en su camino.

Lo peor de todo, no era la propuesta de Gaara, ni lo que pensaba él sobre su futuro. Lo peor era que ella comenzaba a dudar de si misma…y a creer que el podría tener razón.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

_Hi people! Si, me he demorado miles (casi un año) en actualizar. Mil perdones para la gente que seguía el fic! Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo.  
Favoriteos, alertas, y reviews son amados y bien recibidos. Abrazos! :D_


End file.
